1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display unit and a method for fabricating the same, and more particularly to an organic electroluminescent display unit and a method for fabricating the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to increasing concerns for the environment, flat display panels with superior characteristics such as low consumption power, high space utilization efficiency, free of radiation, high image quality and so on have become the main stream in the market. Conventional flat displays include liquid crystal displays, plasma displays, organic electroluminescent displays, and the like. As an example, organic electroluminescent displays are self-luminescent displays that do not require backlight modules. Consequently, the fabrication cost of backlight modules and power consumed by backlight modules are saved. In addition, since organic electroluminescent displays do not have the viewing angle issue but have characteristics including full-colorization, high response speed, and the like, organic electroluminescent displays are a type of flat display panel that has high performance and environmental concept.
In conventional technology, a single photo-sensor is used for sensing the intensity of external light to adjust the organic electroluminescent display to display suitable brightness. The power consumption of the organic electroluminescent display is thus reduced and energy saving effect can be achieved. However, in conventional technology, the accuracy of the photo-sensor is easily affected by the interference of scanning circuit, environmental temperature, or other factors. When the photo-sensor cannot adjust the brightness of the organic electroluminescent display effectively according to the intensity of external light, the organic electroluminescent display cannot display suitable brightness, such that the consumption power of the organic electroluminescent display cannot be reduced effectively. Accordingly, how to improve the accuracy of the photo-sensor and integrate the fabrication of the photo-sensor into the fabrication of the organic electroluminescent display panels is one of the issues to be solved by researchers.